


Markiplier Characters as Real-Time Fandub Lines

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Incorrect Quotes, Real-Time Fandub, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5





	Markiplier Characters as Real-Time Fandub Lines

William J. Barnum/Colonel - “Hello, Player. I am Sergeant Man Colonel.” (Ralph Breaks the First Movie - Wreck-It-Ralph - youtu.be/EdTJoJIzI7A)

Wilford ‘Motherloving’ Warfstache - “Kyon, if you die, I’m gonna kill you!” (Unrehearsed English Dub In One Take - The Melancholy of Harui Suzumiya - youtu.be/potmcXLzM5Y)

Wilford Warfstache - “I recognized you authenticity as flesh and blood! (loud laughing)” (Discord hates Applejack Episodes - My Little Pony - youtu.be/VGNmS1py89w)

Darkiplier - “And so, birthed from the critical pillar, and from Robotnik’s Twitter account… I’m Hot Topic.” (Dark Story + Final Story - Sonic Adventures 2 youtu.be/IMC0uZY2iH0)

Mayor Damien - “Anyway, so, I’m gonna adopt you, so, I’m your real dad, and you’re Shang’s real dad, and now, you’re a Disney princess.” (Mulan is a DADDY - Mulan - youtu.be/ovRc_hWRztQ)

Seer Celine - “Time travel; My favorite way of traveling.” (Marvel’s Spider-Man (Full Dub) - Real-Time Fandub Games - youtu.be/R3_uLOVUK2E)

Actor Markiplier - “I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCK MY WIFE.” (Dark Story + Final Story - Sonic Adventures 2 youtu.be/IMC0uZY2iH0)

Who Killed Markiplier Abe - “Excuse me, ma’am, I believe there’s been a murder. I just wanted to warn you. I think someone’s dead.” (Unrehearsed English Dub In One Take - The Melancholy of Harui Suzumiya - youtu.be/potmcXLzM5Y)

Wilford Motherloving Warfstache Abe - “You keep sending me into these existential crises, and I don’t know how to handle them!” (Marvel’s Spider-Man (Full Dub) - Real-Time Fandub Games - youtu.be/R3_uLOVUK2E)

Benjamin Butler - “Hello, it’s me, the maid! And I’m here to… be a maid, and clean stuff up, LIKE YOUR ACT.” (Unrehearsed English Dub In One Take - The Melancholy of Harui Suzumiya - youtu.be/potmcXLzM5Y)

Chef - “Come down here and talk like Bond Villains like the rest of us!” (Bismuth Is A Communist? - Steven Universe - youtu.be/7FIMKKBuj-0)

Groundskeeper George - “Now, I’m a dirt man. Boogity boo!” (Discord hates Applejack Episodes - My Little Pony - youtu.be/VGNmS1py89w)

The Google Gang (Gordon, Elliot, Lenny, Oliver) - “The robots have become more sentient, they started to KNOW MY NAME.” (Dark Story + Final Story - Sonic Adventures 2 youtu.be/IMC0uZY2iH0)

Bingiplier - “Some people might say it’s wrong for a man to love a meme about himself.” (Blubs and Durland’s Hot Chocolate? - Gravity Falls - youtu.be/_ELTeLZS-hc)

The Author/Host - “That was some great modulation I did with my voice there, huh?” (Real-Time Fandub THE MUSICAL - Steven Universe - youtu.be/ttxXslK6ZSg)

Ed Edgar - “Wait, am I still doing the southern accent? Shit!” (Discord hates Applejack Episodes - My Little Pony - youtu.be/VGNmS1py89w)

Dr. Iplier - “Is he DEAD? Just give me a yes or no answer!” (The IncreDUBles - The Incredibles - youtu.be/PrR9w7Hk68o)

Silver Shepherd - “Hey, we’re superheroes! What’s the worst that could happen… that happened…?” (The IncreDUBles - The Incredibles - youtu.be/PrR9w7Hk68o)

Bim Trimmer - “You forgot to cast me, but I’m a TV announcer!” (Greg Fucked His Car? - Steven Universe - youtu.be/V5aLiqZm9ug)

The King of the Squirrels - “Um, um, um… I like cats.” (Bismuth Is A Communist? - Steven Universe - youtu.be/7FIMKKBuj-0)

The Jims - “No! You’re not supposed to talk without me! We’re supposed to be in sync! You’re hurting my feelings, don’t do this to me!” (#1 Unrehearsed English Dub In One Take - Ouran High School Host Club - youtu.be/s1eEDVuip_k)

Yandereplier - “Ohhhh, the fetishes we will make! I’ll get pregnant! And then HE’LL get pregnant! OH! I’m DEAD!” (Amy Mania - Sonic X The Last Resort - youtu.be/dLPnTQKj8XY)

Harold B. Darrensworth - “Seat belts, because Disney.” (REAL TIME FANDUB #4 - Gravity Falls - youtu.be/ucnDYUYrgMI)

Santaplier - “Do you know who I am? I’m Santa Goddamn Clause! From Christmas?? THE HOLIDAY?!” (Real-Time Fandub Wasn’t At Elf Practice - Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer - youtu.be/ad2kcZl1lP8)

Kinkiplier (because he’s an ego apparently) - “Mr. Incrednipple… That’s gonna be my new hero name!” (The IncreDUBles - The Incredibles - youtu.be/PrR9w7Hk68o)

Randall Vorhees - “I’m so hip, I’m Hillary Clinton!” (Bill Cipher Reads Homestuck? - Gravity Falls - youtu.be/nYCZgrLkLg4)

Derek Derekson - “And remember; We put the ‘fuck’ in ‘no refunds’!” (Grunkle Stan Builds a Wall - Gravity Falls - youtu.be/DVgkOXFapZE)

Eric Derekson - “I told you to stop monetizing my pain and dread and grief!” (Marvel’s Spider-Man (Full Dub) - Real-Time Fandub Games - youtu.be/R3_uLOVUK2E)


End file.
